


Shovel talks

by tiny_pun



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_pun/pseuds/tiny_pun
Summary: Ray and Mick finally tell all of their friends, about their relationship.Of course it doesnt go well. And of course will Mick have to hear a dozen shovel talks.But Ray is too caught up I'm his anger and frustration to notice his boyfriends loneliness.A certain speedster is there to get a few things off his chest.
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Mick Rory, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Shovel talks

This sucked. It really really did. Ray had known that it wont be accepted immediately. That people won't come running to them, congratulating them, to finally get their shit together. Sure they had a right to be shocked and to want to look out for them but this? This is bordering on cruel. 

\---  
"Are you sure, Mick ? Cause if you really don't want to, I'm totally fine with keeping it a secret a little while longer. I mean not that I dont want anyone to know, cause I do ! I swear! but you know how protective they get and I dont want them to -"   
"I'm sure." Mick nodded in tact with his words, effectively cutting Ray off as well as reassuring him. 

They had one of their karaoke nights at Star labs, including their friends from Star and Central City as well as Supergirl and her friends. So it obviously was the best bet to do it now, to rip the band aid off. Still, Ray was visibly nervous and he knew it. Shit this was a bad idea. What if they all attack Mick ? He wouldn't let that happen of course but it was a possibility..? He didnt even know yet, how the legends themselves would react. Not even Nate. Beside all those horror scenarios he had painted I'm his head. Which Mick had done too, even though he didn't admit it. 

"Okay! Umm guys ? Well I-We well I'm- mean ?" He was way to silent over the songs playing and the chatter of their friends. Only Sara and Ava had heard him, giving him a curious look. Luckily Mick wasn't like that.   
"Hey! Listen up!", he bellowed. The chatter stopped immediately, only the music didnt slow down. Someone turned the music off.  
The sudden silence was deafening. Ray was grateful, mick was by his side but he it didnt soothe all his fears. 

"So umm. Well . I have something to tell you guys. Or more like 'We'. As in me and mick. Well, mick and I. So please dont flip out or get angry. It has nothing to do with you but I think I should tell you and I'm really happy to tell you. I know I dont seem like it now cause I'm rambling but I am. But I'm also a little scared of what you guys think. It's nothing dangerous but you may not like it -"   
This time Oliver stopped him.  
"Spit it out Ray. There is nothing you can't tell us. I'm promise we can handle it." Ray smile at him but laughed nervously anyway. " Yeah. Ha. I'm gonna hold you to that. Cause I'm not so sure about this.-"

"Spill it, haircut. I'm getting bored and you ain't making it easier on them now."  
Ray glared at Mick. "Dont interrupt me! I was coming to that part. "  
The heros and legends where now both getting kinda annoyed, just wanting the party to keep going. Sara chimed in.   
"Hey! Trouble in paradise ?! Mick is right, Ray. Just tell us." 

Ray looked away nervously. "Ha! Funny you should say that." He took a deep breath and look back towards his friends. "Cause we, Mick and I are.. dating." He had grabbed Micks shoulder to balance himself and closed his eyes, waiting for the out cry. It didn't happend tho. What? He slowly opend his eyes, releasing the breath he didnt noticed he held.   
Then it happens.   
"What?"  
"Are you insane? Heatwave? "  
"We know he is better now but he is still a criminal!"   
"Are you sure, you want that?"   
"Seriously? Him?" 

It went exactly like he had feared. Their friends, family basically were freaking out. It had been tense for a few minutes until they had all calmed down. Their initial shock was over and it was obvious they were now contemplating whatvtobsy next.   
Nate made the final decision to say something.   
"Look. It's your relationship and we want you guys to be happy. So if it makes you happy, great! We support you. But Mick. If you so much as think about breaking his heart, I will punch you so hard you won't even remember him. " Mick just nodded. "So now that that's over, PARTYYYY" 

After Nates little speech, it went pretty much back to normal. The people were dancing and eating, bathing in the glory of having these moments. After all, none of them knew, if this will be their last karaoke night. 

Of course it didn't end there. They all stayed in Central City for a three days, so two more to go.  
\----

It was their last day now and they've struggled to get out of bed. Pretty much everyone of their friends had threatened to physically harm Mick in the case he hurts Ray. Of course Ray was glad to have so many people who care about him, that they would go to such drastic measures. But its not like he didnt know how to defend himself. He can fight his own fights, you know? Stand up for himself and walk away if he needs to. He's done it before so theres no need to baby him. Sure, they only mean well but this is getting ridiculous.   
It's like they dont even trust him to look out for himself. Can he be a bit too naive? Yes. And can he be a bit too trusting? Also yes. But this doesn't mean he cant break off a relationship if it isn't doing him any good. 

He had to take a deep breath to talk himself down from the anger. He hadn't even noticed he had made a fist, let alone that his nails were digging into his hand. 

"Stop thinking so loud, pretty boy.", Mick grumbled on his chest. Ray felt himself immediately relaxing, opening the fist and cuddling more into his partner. His Boyfriend. He sighed. He still couldn't believe it, that after all this time, all the shit they've both been through, they had finally ended up here. He smiled and kissed Micks head. It was still early in the morning but the bathroom called so he slowly pushed a grumbling Mick off of his chest and tapped into the bathroom. 

Suddenly there was a slow and silent knocking at the door. He heard Mick curse but stand up anyway,continuing to grumble under his breath the whole time to the door. "What? No threats for me until my coffee, Red!" Ray chuckled slightly and all the ... creative nicknames Mick gave. He really couldn't picture Barry, adorable sunshine hero Barry, to threaten his Mick. But he composed himself straight away cause unless something bad happend it was most likely a threat.   
"Hey Mick. Sorry to bother you guys so early but I wanted to catch you before everything gets all messy and stuff again." "Sooo no threats?"   
Ray, finally being finished brushing his teeth too, join them. Barry shook his head laughing a little. "No. No threats. Not to you anyway."   
"Huh?" Mick grunted but let him step inside. " hey! Good morning Barry! What - umm what are you doing here?" "Hey Ray! I actually wanted to talk to you!"   
Ray wrinkled his forehead, confused as to what was need of him this early in the day.   
"Um yeah sure? I - what's up?" He shot Mick a confused look, who looked back just as curious. 

Barry smiled at him and began.  
"You know, when I started being a hero, or even earlier in life when I became a CSI or had my first interactions with bad people, wether they were criminals or just bullies, I always though I could change them. That I just had to be nice enough. Or helpful enough. That this isn't their true self. Sure they all had their good side, their altruistic sides even but what I learned is,: No matter how much you like someone and want to be friends, or even more than that with them, you can't built a relationship on wanting to changed them. On wanting to change who they are and what they want from life. I'm not saying people can't change, cause that's not true. I certainly have and so have you in the last few years. So keep that in mind"

Ray laughed nervously. He didnt even know why. The air just felt suddenly thicker and he didn't know how to breath normally again. Most importantly he didnt know where Barry was going with this or why he told HIM that story in the first place. At this time of day anyway.   
"Um- look Barry. This is a nice story and all and I agree with you but - can you get to the point? Cause we still wanted to sleep a little." Mentioning Mick now made him aware of his presence again. 

Barry sighed, looked away and locked eyes with him again. "Okay. I'll make it short." "Thank you.", but Barry just kept talking. " Look I'm really happy you guys found each other, so I'm only saying this once." Barry stood now right in front of him." If you so much as THINK about hurting Mick or if you you're just in this relationship to change him. If you can't accept him as he is now, if you cant accept his arsonistic side or his criminal side and want him only to play ,'conform a bad boy'. I will find you. And I will drag you to a nice little pocket universe, that is merely a wasteland of our universe, where only some alien creatures are left on and leafe you there to rot. So if any of the mentioned reasons is why you're in this relationship I suggest you get out of it now. And if you hurt him otherwise I will find both, the cold AND the gold gun and freeze of your limbs. Are we clear?" .

Green eyes were pinning him in place, the owners words echoing on repeat in his head and his blood turned cold. And when had Barry come this close? Could he escape this entire situation?  
"Okay so I may have underestimated you giving a threat. Ha ha." Ray joked, avoiding eye contact with everyone present. "Are. We. Clear?" Ray gulped, trying not to look like a deer in the headlights and nodded. "Yes. Yeah of course we're clear. Consider myself warned. " Barry visibly relaxed again and took a step back. "Oh and Barry! That is definitely not the reason why. Mick - he." He coughed a little. Smiled at Mick. "Mick was just there for me. Saved me a few times. Got me out of my head more often than not. And is a great Baker and novelist if he wants to be." 

The speedster stared at him a little, the air getting thicker again. But with a last look at Mick and a smile, he nodded. "I'm glad.", he said leaving.

The earnestness was what broke them both finally.   
Ray had never really gotten this type of talk. Or if, it was rather the other way round. A threat of what'll happen if he idolised his lover again. But this? He never got a shovel talk. "Did ? Did that just happen? "   
"Nope. no it didnt. ", came the sniffles answer of his partner. Ray immediately took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

Looking back at the past days he mentally slapped himself. Of course. Everyone has been giving Mick a shovel talk. Told him not to hurt Ray or else. Even Sara, tho she was probably too much into Ava to really notice much if she didnt need to. But none has given HIM a shovel talk. Noone has told HIM to not hurt Mick. As if its okay if Mick gets hurt. Like they don't think Ray could be capable of breaking Micks heart or if that they don't care. Until now. Barry had broken this pattern. God, Mick must have felt so rejected. the sudden realisation of this makes him jump. He immediately throws himself onto Mick, hugging him tightly. "Oh god Mick. I'm so sorry. I was so caught up in being angry at them all. Angry that they didnt seem to think I'm capable of fighting my own battles. So I didnt notice that you were the only one getting shovel talks. Oh god I'm a horrible boyfriend! I didnt even notice how alone you must have fe-" 

"Its okay haircut. " but Micks voice was thick, and barley made through his silent sobs. They stayed like this for a while. Mick steadfast but silently weeping and Ray thrown over him, hoping all his love for his favourite criminal would seep throw them without becoming suffocating. 

Neither of them knew how much time passed as they stumbled towards the bed, making themselves comfortable. "You think he knew what hes doing to us?" , Ray wondered. He had known that the Flash's relationship with his villains is somewhat confusing, sometimes even sketchy. But he hadn't known Mick and him are THIS close. Mick seemed only slightly surprised but Ray guess it was more about the the high extend not that the overall closeness. 

"Yeah. He is smart like that. And too kind. Len would be proud. Lise too."  
Ray just nodded smiled. While compliments are in general not very common coming from Mick, such high praise was basically unheard of. Unless it was about booze or fire.   
He guessed that the threat was partially so ...scary because it was partially in place for the siblings.   
Ray will make sure to thank Barry somehow. To make sure he knows the importance of this seemingly unnecessary conversation. But for now:   
He will cuddle his boyfriend. 

End


End file.
